


Big step

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Greg wonders which step has just been taken
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Big step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts).



> Shorter than I wanted as I'm short of time... But intense, I hope :)! For the FB page Mystrade is our division, the prompt is "step".

Greg opened his eyes and realised that there was no daylight anymore in the room. The only lights were coming from the street below now. He had slept for a while on the wide sofa in this office at the Diogenes club and had been holding Mycroft in his arms since the moment they had both fallen asleep.

« Lovers , Greg thought. We're lovers now. Kind of a step... For a while, I hope... »

A few hours before, they had surrended to the subtle attraction they had felt between them for a long time. Like countless other times, Greg had entered the creepy office in order to discuss some case. As usual, he had been offered a drink. As many other times, he had sat on the armrest of the sofa, somehow for the pleasure of seeing Mycroft rolling his eyes. It hadn't happen this time. He had felt something new in Mycroft's way of speaking to him, in his gesture. When Sherlock's brother had leant the head to kiss him, it had been a surprise for a few seconds only, and he had dived into the sensation and had deepened the embrace- « Shh, Mycroft, 'ts fine, but tell me now if you want to stop. I'd like very much to... More... 'm feeling you want this, too... Please... Now... ».

Words had soon been erased by the sound of clothes falling on the ground, of sighs becoming moans, but Mycroft had suddenly been forced to pant and form a few words - « Gregory, please, I... It's been a long time since I didn't... I'm going to... ». Greg had immediately understood, had moved the right way and had opened his mouth, just in time. The feeling of discovering Mycroft's most intimate taste, after having enjoyed his sweet lips and his naked skin, had almost sent him over the edge as well, but he wanted even more - « love... want you... want you mine, completely... ». However, as he had reached the deepest places of Mycroft's intimacy, he hadn't been able to do much more than a few movements of hips before giving up, panting, almost crying.

The two men had regained their breath and Greg had left his partner in order to get rid of the condom. He had then had an hesitation about whether he was supposed to come back next to Mycroft or not, but his lover had whispered, almost shyly suddenly : « would you care to stay close to me for a while? I'm always so cold... afterwards... ». Actually, they had soon fallen asleep.

The memory of the scene worried Greg a little. It had been so quick... Was Mycroft wishing the same as him, a serious relationship and not only a hug?That was a step, indeed, but there were many of them left to discuss. He wanted to do this as soon as possible, and decided to wait for the moment when Mycroft would be ready.


End file.
